Mistake
by MythologyGeekFreakMagicStar
Summary: Sam's pissed when Dean ditches him for a girl even though Sam believes it's his own mistake but he's in to quite of a surprise when Dean shows up at the motel room. Wincest. One shot.


Sam slowly walked in to the motel room throwing his duffel bag on the bed. He looked around a bit, he'd seen worse. This room would do especially if he was going to be alone for the night.

Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair. Who the hell he was kidding? Of course he was going to be alone tonight. There was no chance Dean was going to show up tonight, not after the lustful look that a particular red haired woman gave his big brother.

Usually Dean didn't go after a hunt, they would drink a couple of bears forcing themselves to celebrate the fact that there was one less monster, vengeful spirit or demon in the world. But after Sam saw the look on his brother's face he knew Dean was a goner.

Sam frowned and threw himself over the bed. His jackass of a brother didn't even say a proper bye when he left, he just winked got his half drunken beer and went to chat the red hair up.

After that Sam didn't really give his brother a second glance, he finished his beer and left without paying his half. Dean could pay for him, it was the least that he could do.

"Why am I even going all crazy for such a dumb thing?" Sam whispered to himself, closing his eyes as he tried to calm his raging heart down. He wasn't sure if his heart was behaving this way because he was mad or disappointed, maybe both?

It's not like it was the first time Dean ditched him for a girl, Sam was use to it by now. So why the hell was he acting like a child? He knew that his brother was going to be back in the morning, he always did. Maybe he was acting this way because first time in his life he was actually terrified of loosing Dean.

"_What the hell are you doing Sammy?"_

Sam pulled the pillow from underneath his head as he groaned then he quickly closed the soft–a little too soft for his taste- pillow on top of his face as Dean's calm yet horrified voice rang through his ears. If the walls of this stupid motel room weren't so thin he would be screaming in to the damn thing right now, but the last thing he wanted was for people to have come by his door to ask if everything was okay.

He wasn't fucking okay.

But obviously he was going to lie if anyone asked him that, it's not like any of those people could help him. Besides it was his own fault for almost ruining his relationship with Dean and now he was acting like a paranoid freak because of something that his big brother had always done.

"_Sammy?" The younger brother chuckled to himself as he gently pushed Dean against the wall, quickly leaning in after wards. "I think we can both agree that I'm a big boy now." He whispered with a suggestive roll of his hips. _

"Crap I'm reliving it now." Sam hugged the pillow closer to his face hoping that his brain would do him a favor but it seemed like when you start to tumble towards memory lane there was no way of stopping it.

"_Obviously you aren't if you got drunk by a couple of drinks." Dean replied, the corner of his lips twitching upward with amusement. _

_It wasn't the first time his baby brother got drunk and horny all at once, the only thing he needed to do now was to put Sammy in a cold shower or preferably lock him in the bathroom so he could go buy some coffee as Sam took care of his "business" ._

"_It's not my fault if you're an alcoholic, Dean." _

_There was something in the way that his own name rolled off of Sam's tongue. Maybe it was the drunken tone or the fact that Sammy's face was buried in his shoulder trying to bite his neck but it wasn't right. It sounded almost…erotic and not in the usual "I must bang every living thing" kind of erotic , like "I wanna make you scream, moan and go crazy" kind of erotic. _

_Shortly, Sam was not just acting this way because he was drunk._

_Suddenly alarm bells started ringing in Dean's head. Sam's hands where everywhere and he needed to stop this before anything they both would regret in the morning happen. He slowly patted Sammy's head motioning to look up but from the looks of it his baby brother had better things to do, like sucking on his older brother's neck. _

_Dean shouldn't have enjoyed that. _

_The way his baby brother's tongue danced along that special spot in his neck, wetting it and blowing at it after making the warm spot suddenly cold as it made a shiver dance along Dean's spine and like that wasn't enough Sammy's warm, soft lips closed around the spot gently sucking on it. _

_He couldn't do anything other than moan; he was completely hopeless as his pain in the ass of a brother had his way with his neck, deliciously rolling his hips now and then. After Sam stopped devouring his neck with a satisfied hum, he looked up at his older brother curious of the reaction he made by doing such a thing. _

_Dean could imagine how he looked at the moment; Red in the cheeks with arousal and maybe a hint of embarrassment, panting and a complete mess. _

_Sam clearly liked what he was seeing in his older brother's face and leaned in over for a kiss but Dean wasn't having none of it. He harshly pulled on his brother's hair and much to Dean's surprise he was able to steal a moan from just that. _

_His baby brother was a kinky son of a bitch wasn't he? _

_Dean slowly closed his eyes and took in a deep breath trying to calm himself down. He let go of Sam's hair as he slowly pushed the younger hunter away so that he could get out from where he was standing. He didn't like being a sandwich between Sam and the brightly painted yellow wall._

_When Sam looked up at him with confused and slightly sad puppy dog eyes he sighed, frowning to himself._

"_No, Sam." _

_It was the kind of authoritative tone that Dad used to use on them. Dean usually used it when he was dead serious or pissed. _

_From the look Sam was giving him, his younger brother probably thought the latter. Honestly, as long as Sam stopped what he was doing he was fine with it, he could deal with it later but not now, not when Sam was drunk and- obviously- very aroused. _

"_S-Sorry," he mumbled as he averted his eyes from his older brother clearly embarrassed by the situation. _

"_I'll go get some coffee now you try to sober up till then Sammy." _

_And with that Dean left his brother alone closing the door with a loud thump. _

Sam slowly lifted the pillow as proper oxygen finally started to gather in his lungs. He was such an idiot, not only did he embarrass himself he also pissed off Dean. That's why he was so paranoid all of a sudden, what if Dean was ditching him just because he wanted to prove a point?

_Tock,tock,tock,tock_

Four knocks…that meant…Dean ?

Sam's eyes widened as he quickly picked himself off of the cheap motel bed, stumbling towards the door. Why the hell was Dean here? He should've been giving that red hair the time of her life not coming back to their cramped motel room.

He slowly twisted the knob; his palms already sweating making him hold the stupid door knob even harder. When he opened the door with a loud creak, he came across Dean's unusually cheerful smirk.

"Finally Sammy!" Dean let out a dramatic sigh. "I thought you went to bed." he sneered following up with a loud hiccup.

Sam moved out of the way as his brother drunkenly stumbled in to the room. He questioningly raised an eyebrow and closed the door.

"You're drunk?" he asked wondering if both him and Dean had read the red haired girl's motives wrong. Suddenly Sam felt lousy that he left early, it would've been quite amusing to see his brother being shot down by a woman.

"What?" he retorted. "Never saw your big brother drunk before?"

Dean chuckled to himself as he turned to face Sam; he gulped when he saw how his big brother was looking at him. It made him shiver as blood started to gather in his cheeks and well…other places. Dean's chuckle faded and slowly turned in to a bright smile as he started to walk towards his baby brothe. Sam didn't know why but he backed away towards the door, his back gently hitting the wooden surface.

Sam just stood there in complete silence, not knowing what to do. The space between them wasn't much but it seemed like an eternity to Sam, when the older hunter's face was an inch away from his, Dean softly brushed his lips against Sam's earning a needy moan from the younger man.

"Looks like I'm all yours baby boy." He whispered his breath ghosting over Sam's dry lips.

Dean eagerly closed the gap between them, both of their mouths moving in sync as Sam slowly parted his lips letting a very passionate Dean's tongue in. It was the first time Sam saw his brother so needy and willing towards him. Dean took a hold of Sam's hair pulling on it to get a better angle to deepen the kiss, earning a delicious moan from his baby brother.

When Dean broke the kiss, he glanced at his mess of a brother before leaning in for another one. Sammy was either stupid or he just desperately needed this; Dean would put his money on the latter if Sam's groans were anything to go by.

Really, Sam should know by now that Dean never got drunk.


End file.
